villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Maximus Kong
Maximus Kong is the main antagonist of an alternate future in the "Mutant Apocalypse" arc in Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''and the final antagonist in the series overall. He is a ruthless and insane warlord who desires to reach Oasis by any means necessary, as well as the boss of Verminator Rex and the Honey Badger Ravagers. Towards the end of the arc, it is revealed that he is actually '''Leonardo Hamato'. He is voiced by Seth Green. History Past Leonardo and his three brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, were normal pet turtles that were bought by the former ninja master Hamato Yoshi. After an altercation with several disguised Kraang, Hamato and the Turtles were exposed to a substance called Mutagen, which turned Hamato into a humanoid rat (due to him stepping on a black rat in the ally) and turned the Turtles into humanoid Turtles. After making a new home for themselves in the sewers, Hamato, who would later be called Splinter, raised the Turtles as his sons and trained them in the art of ninjitsu, giving them all distinctive bandannas and weapons, Leonardo's being twin katana blades. After fifteen years of living in the sewers, Splinter allowed his sons to go to the surface, where they used their talents to defend New York and the world from threats like the Kraang, the Foot Clan, and other mutants, with Leonardo serving as the leader of the group. However, after years of defending the city, the Turtles were helpless to stop a gigantic Mutagen bomb from being dropped on New York, a bomb that not only either mutated or killed all of humanity, but destroyed the entire planet as well, reducing almost all of it into a barren, uninhabitable wasteland. Before the bomb struck, Leonardo, in a desperate attempt to save his brothers, pushed them off of the building they were all standing on and took the bomb on at point blank. Because of this, Raphael suffered from massive memory loss, Donatello was forced to transport his brain into his robot Metalhead 2.0 in order to survive and Michelangelo was separated from his brothers, all of which believing that Leonardo had died in the blast. However, in reality, Leonardo had survived the bomb and was mutated into a gigantic, hulking version of himself with no memories of his former life. Now only driven by anger and lust for power, Leonardo renamed himself Maximus Kong, forged a steel helmet to cover his head and became a ruthless warlord bent on ruling the entire Wasteland. Maximus Kong then built a massive truck and began leading a gang called the Honey Badger Ravagers in order to enforce his rule. Maximus later became aware of a land called Oasis, the only area of the world that was not destroyed by the bomb, and dedicated himself to finding it and living in prosperity. Mutant Apocalypse The Impossible Desert Although not mentioned by name, while searching for Raphael, Donbot and Mira, Verminator Rex states that he must capture Mira, who possesses a map to the Oasis on her arm, and deliver her to his master. Carmageddon After Raphael defeats both Verminator Rex and Imperious Reptillicus in combat, taking over both the Scale Tail Clan and the Honey Badger Ravagers, Verminous runs away, stating that he is going to tell his master of what they did. After reaching Maximus Kong's hideout, Verminator tells his master of Mira and how she is protected by powerful warriors, and Maximus states that, whoever her guardians may be, they will not stop him from obtaining the map. Maximus then his gigantic truck and follows Verminator to Raphael. While Raphael and his group are passing through a canyon, Maximus Kong and his men drive up behind them, demanding Raphael to give up Mira. Mira is immediately terrified by Maximus Kong, knowing that he is the most feared mutant in the entire Wasteland and kills anyone who gets in his way, however, Raphael doesn't care about who he is and refuses to back down. Maximus then unleashes his weapons and minions on Raphael, killing almost all of his followers and having his vehicle chomp down on the Turtle Van, although Raphael activates a bomb inside the van that causes major damage to Maximus' vehicle. Raphael then climbs up the vehicle and confronts Maximus, who engages him in a fight and tries to shove his head into a giant press. Before he can kill Raphael, Michelangelo and Mira gang up on Maximus, giving Raphael the opportunity to grab a wrench and begin beating down on Maximus. After knocking off his helmet, a horrified Raphael realizes that Maximus is actually Leonardo, who had survived the bomb. Raphael attempts to reason with his brother, however, Leonardo doesn't recognize him and starts continuously beating down on Raphael. Raphael manages to pick up his gun again while Leonardo is trying to crush him, although, instead of shooting him, Raphael tells Leonardo that he loves him. Leonardo then remembers who Raphael is and tosses him off the truck before it crashes into a mountain. Leonardo manages to survive the crash, although trapped under the rubble, ranting to Michelangelo, Donbot and Mira. Raphael then gets up and pulls Leonardo out of the wreck, and finally manages to remind him of who he once was. Finally back to his senses, Leonardo recounts what happened to him after the Mutagen Bomb went off and joins his brothers and Mira in the journey to Oasis. The Turtles and Mira soon find Oasis and managed to live together as a family again. Personality Dropping all heroic traits Leonardo had, Maximus Kong is one of the most ruthless and evil villains in the 2012 universe. Completely driven to the point of obsession, he refuses to let anything or anyone stand in his way and is willing to use any means necessary to dispatch of his enemies. He can be very overconfident when facing his opponents and will not consider their full strength, although, given his victory streak and undisputed reign over the wasteland, it isn't very hard to see why. In reality, Maximus' aggression and destructive nature is merely a product of Leonardo's memory loss and double mutation, and he regrets his actions once he regains his humanity. Trivia *Ironically, Maximus Kong sounds incredibly similar to and acts as ruthlessly and delusional as Shredder, who Leonardo utterly despises. Whether this was intentional or entirely coincidental is unknown. *Given that Maximus had destroyed entire legions in his quest to find Oasis, it is possible that he was the one who destroyed the Meercat Clan and Mira's family. *As the "Mutant Apocalypse" arc supposedly takes place in an alternate future, Leonardo's transformation into Maximus Kong and the mutant apocalypse as a whole isn't the true ending to the series. Navigation Category:Mutants Category:TMNT Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tyrants Category:Brutes Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Barbarian Category:Alter-Ego Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Related to Hero Category:Necessary Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Master Orator Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Mutated Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Homicidal Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Evil from the Past Category:Arrogant Category:Cult Leaders Category:Terrorists Category:Death Gods Category:Nemesis Category:Crime Lord Category:Opportunists Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Affably Evil